


You're Not..

by Silken_Stars



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Grief/Mourning, Other, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silken_Stars/pseuds/Silken_Stars
Summary: Loki reflects back on his past mistakes, whilst lock away in Asgard's dungeons.





	You're Not..

**Author's Note:**

> Another small Drabble I wrote, built upon the fact that Loki has never felt like an "Odinson". I wrote this far before IW came out and before he finally accepted himself as "Thor's brother " etc, etc. It's also another post from my Tumblr, just recycled onto here.

“..You’re not..”

A hazy image of Friggas features played out within Loki’s mind. The tears filled her eyes but the smile she wore never faltered. Magic dissolved and she was gone… that’s the last memory Loki had of his mother. The sound of a familiar voice rung in his head, it played over and over again. The tone that clung to the words was one of disdain followed by utter regret. “YOU’RE WRONG” The Trickster God fought back conquering the thoughts swarming in his head violently. He shook his head to drown the sound for a moment. Loki wished he could have stopped himself, he yearned to be muzzled or stitched shut at the time. How could he allow such words to slip off his tongue so easily? Impulsivity wasn’t like him but he found that at that moment he was so easily seduced by such powerful sentiment, there was no way to avoid it. Those last very words would torment Loki..devouring him, slowly eating away at what was left of the God. There was acid in his stomach turning.. he hadn’t eaten in what he felt like was days, weeks or- had it been months? Time seemed to blend into itself, he couldn’t recall ever moving from the spot he sat within, his back slumped along the white walls of his confinement. Loki’s eyes were swollen and dry, he couldn’t cry anymore there was nothing left...

The pain he felt in his throat was unbearable, swallowing down the taste of blood that hadn’t left his tongue from the rawness that sat at the back of his throat. Loki’s screams fell on deaf ears, he hadn’t seen of anyone for days since he had received the news. He was alone, as he always had been. At this moment he decided that he would rot here only to drift away from the madness that was slowly consuming him. Loki was left to think replaying events he now regretted.. reminiscing about times or memories he cherished. His thoughts were dangerous, twisted and so DARK they plunged deeper into the darkest depths of his conscience bathing his heart with the inner turmoil Loki battled against regularly.

“ Odinson “ He drawled slowly his voice sounding as gravel as he grounded out, scoffing slightly. The haze in his oculars clouded their color as he brought his gaze toward the white lights that shone down on him. “ Laufeyson “ The pattern in his speech quickly changed as he struggled to make the sound from his throat form actual words. Loki stopped for a moment, lids closing slowly his parched cracked lips parted to speak once more. “ Friggason,” He said softly a smile slowly starting on his lips as the name broke the silence in the air. Loki sighed softly chest rising and falling with the exhale. That’s who he had always been this entire time. Not Loki Odinson or Laufeyson his true name was Loki Friggason.


End file.
